


Tale of Equestria - The Prince of Justice

by ohaiAO3



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaiAO3/pseuds/ohaiAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an engineer and a team captain in the Wonderbolts is awesome. With 2 duties at once means a<br/>really good pay by the end of the month.<br/>Everything is just perfect. The Weather Patrol, Air Force, the citizens... What can possibly go wrong<br/>at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story by my friend and me. This is the very first time we do a fanfic. We hope you like it ^3^. Before Talking too many crap HERE WE GOOOOOOO~~  
> PS. In the story, the character Eclipse is my friend, so deal with it.

 

13 years ago, King Sombra invaded Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. Princess Celestia decided to

deploy all units in the Wonderbolts to help defending the invasion. Eclipse, the wonderful engineer

and team captain, built a devastating explosive weapon which he named "Rainboom Zero", which is

based on the _legendary_ Sonic Rainboom.

 

Princess Celestia never gave a green-light on deploying this weapon, until the time when Canterlot is

on the very edge of failing. At that moment, she simply ordered, " Just do it."

 

Eclipse immediately activated the weapon and standing by to detonate it at ground zero. However,

after he pressed the big red button, his right wing jammed between the weapon's winglets. He dove

down hard with the weapon.

 

**_KABOOM._ **

 

Ground zero glowed a bright mushroom of rainbow, annihilating _every single_ enemy in its blast

radius.

 

For Eclipse, he got flung off far, far away from the blast site, his vision went to an instant black out.

He knew nothing afterwards.

 

_And that's how the tale begins._

**_ End of Chapter 1 _ **


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse finally woke up from a 13-year coma, but his doctor tells him that he is not in great condition. For Eclipse, the awakening is for sure a horrible experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Chapter 2's up! Here you go.

“ _Beep – Beep – Beep_ ….”

Eclipse’s ear twitched while the beepings of the viral monitors filled the room, making it the only sound he can hear.

His eyes, _sore_ and _dry_ , struggled to open a narrow gap, giving him a chance to scan around the environment he is currently in.

He’s in a small, neat room, with white walls, clear glass window panes at the left side of the room. A brown wooden door closed on the right side of the room. Next to his bed stacked a number of machines, including viral monitors, ventilator and lots of other weird machinery.

He’s in a hospital. He’s in an Intensive Care Unit ward.

After struggling for a while, he finally managed to open his eyes completely, giving him a clear image of the ward. A nurse came in a few minutes ago stood next to him. She switched on the radio after doing some checking on the machinery.

“And for today’s no.1 song of our list today, we bring you ‘The Spectacle’ aka ‘ **Razzle Dazzle** ’ sang by the one and only, Countess Coloratura!”

“Time for the spectacle, time for the show….”

The music filled the ward, covering the annoying beeps emitted by those machineries.

The nurse took a look at Eclipse’s exhausted face. Eclipse have no idea what to do or what to think, for he simply stared into the nurse’s pearl green eyes. His stare contains no emotion, no curiosity, nothing.

The nurse seemed to get surprised by Eclipse’s reaction, as she sprinted out of the ward, calling for a physician for medical assistance.

Not long after the nurse’s exit, a unicorn stallion with light grey fur calmly walked into the ward. The doctor is wearing a lab coat, a blue and red stripped tie. He hung a Stethoscope around his neck and some kind of cards too. He shut the ward door behind him gently.

“Greetings Captain, looks like some pony finally woke up.” He said, half joking.

“…”

  “No worries Captain, you might suffer temporary brain and body part malfunctioning after waking up from a long coma and it’s very normal. Do give some time for your body to recover and adjust itself to adapt the significant change of the environment. There’s no use hurrying at all, we have plenty of time.” The doctor comforts Eclipse from his confusion.

  “Long… long coma? Me? How… long?” Eclipse stumbled over his words, feeling anxious and confused at the same time. He surely didn’t know he fell into a long coma after the incident, he probably still thinks he just felt asleep after that incident.

  “Well… you see, there’s no uses hiding the facts and history away from you.”

  “What…?” Eclipse still find it very difficult to speak.

The doctor took a deep breath and started explaining, “If you still remember, the invasion of King Sombra. That day you detonate the ‘Rainboom Zero’, or ‘The Nuke’ as every pony nowadays prefers. You saved Canterlot and brought a glorious victory for the whole Equestria still rejoice until today. It’s such a pity you never had the chance to witness how awesome the world went on…”

  “Let’s just make it clear. You have fell into coma for 13 years and 7 months.”

  Eclipse didn’t show any major reaction or emotional breakdown surprisingly.

  The doctor took a look at Eclipse, making sure he’s not destressed or anything.

  “Very Well. Another point worth pointing out is…” He sighed before continuing. “I guess it will be better for you to face it by _yourself_.”

He raised a front hoof and pointed at Eclipse’s right side, indicating where Eclipse should look at.

Eclipse slowly turned his body to the left and twisted his neck the opposite direction. He rolled his eyes downwards at his right side. It is covered with Band-Aid and his right wing is simply missing. It’s **gone**.

Eclipse started to look very, very worried. He rapidly turned his body to the right and twisted his neck left and looked down. His left wing. It’s still here, attached to his back, looking strong and healthy.

  “Do you want to know what happened to your right wing?” The doctor asked, “But I don’t guarantee that it will look good, and more likely disturbing, are you sure you still want to know?”

  Eclipse nodded gently. He shows a curious face to the doctor. He seemed to start to realized what on Equestria is going on now.

  The doctor whispered to the nurse standing next to him. The nurse nodded her head and stepped out of the ward. After a short duration of complete dead air, she returned back into the ward, with a white box on her back. On the side of that white box there’s a bright yellow label. Under a weird symbol it writes “Biological Material – Warning Biological Hazard”.

  The doctor lifted the lid of the white box and puts it aside. He then uses his magic to levitate 2 pieces of white body tissue, covered with some red spots that looks mostly likely to be blood. It is a torn up wing.

A wing.

His right wing.

  Eclipse acted pretty calmly, rather than panic like what a normal pony would for knowing his or her wing got torn off, thanks to his supernatural calm and calculating mind. That’s what a truly professional engineer hides inside his head.

  “I’m really sorry if that means you can no longer work in the Wonderbolts, return home at Cloudsdale or ever fly again. Also after that incident we found you suffering brain hemorrhaging, which means you might suffer severe memory lost and you might find it very difficult to remember things at the past.  You might also suffer very minor space perspective errors. So please take your time while trying to resume your normal life.”

  Eclipse lied back down. After listening to the doctor’s words his mind has gone blank. He can’t think of anything while his brain processes what he had said. He simply stared straight up at the plain white ceiling and sighed.

**_ End of Chapter 2 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, this chapter is inspired be Metal Gear Solid 5 - The Phantom Pain. What do you think ^3^?? Do you like this fic? I'll see you in Chapter 3 (Working in progress).

**Author's Note:**

> Story still working in progress :^/. Next Chapter will be up soon. Hope you like it and let me know what do you think. Yup, enough of BS I'll just finish this note lol.


End file.
